TEQUIERO
by huddyforever7
Summary: Contiene spoilers de la 6 temporada --Huddyy


Este capitulo es lo k podria pasar en la 6ª temporada de house

este es mi primer fanfic asik espero os guste =)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House estaba decidido habia cambiado personalmente y profesionalmente y iba derecho hacia casa de cuddy a decirla que la queria cuando de pronto vio como la acompañaba a casa un hombre q le resultaba familiar como si le conociera entonces les vio besarse penso que era demasiado tarde que se habia olvidado cuddy de él...

...y entonces vio su cara era lucas el detective k contrato no podria ser verdad penso se dio la vuelta hacia casa no podia hacer nada era tarde...o eso pensaba el....

----------------------------

Ya al dia siguiente en el hospital se fue derecho al ascensor no quiso mirar el despacho de su jefa, de su amor, entonces cuando se iban a cerrar las puertas cuddy aparecio y se metio con él.

- Buenos dias house - le dijo -

- Hola - no sabia ni que decirla -

- Vaya house que rancio estas hoy - dijo medio riendose -

Pero house no contesto, entonces paro el ascensor y dijo..

- Estas con lucas ¿no?

- amm si - no sabia que decirle, no supo reaccionar estaba roja como un tomate -

- Vale - dijo house -

Y al poner el ascensor en movimiento dijo casi gritando house..

- TEQUIERO - y se fue cuando se abrieron las puertas -

Cuddy se quedo sin palabras inmovilizada porque aunque estuviera con lucas el amor que sentia por house nunca desapareceria

----------------------

Cuddy fue directa al despacho de Wilson no sabia que hacer despues de que se declarara house... llamo a su puerta

- Wilson necesito hablar contigo es urgente - mirando a cameron que estaba dentro -

- Cuddy no puedes esperar ? - la dijo -

- No, es importante porfavor.

- De acuerdo, Cameron no te importa esperar ?

- No tranquilo tengo que hacer unas cositas cuando termine vendre otra vez - recogiendo unos historiales - hasta luego -se marcho-

- Bueno dime que es tan importante me tienes en ascuas - intentando bromear -

- Haber como empiezo sabes que salgo con Lucas ¿verdad?

- Si y que pasa - la dijo -

- House lo sabe y... en el ascensor me dijo Tequiero y se fue -se lo dijo rapido -

- Vaya enserio dijo eso house?? - se quedo asombrado -

-Si no se que hacer sabes que le quiero desde siempre y aora que salgo con lucas que tambien le quiero me dice esto... - casi llorando - que hago?

- Corta con lucas si tanto quieres a house

- Lo haria pero esque lucas...

- Lisa solo llevais 1 mes saliendo dile que amas a otro hombre alomejor lo entiende

- De acuerdo gracias por tus consejos - llendose por la puerta-

---------------------

Cuando ya era denoche Cuddy envede ir a su casa fue sin pensarlo a casa de lucas debia de ablar cn el de lo que sentia

Llamo a la puerta

- Hola Lisa que haces aqui? no es que no me alegre de que estes aqui - en tono bromista -

- Tenemos que hablar - en voz seria -

- Pasa

Ella fue derecha al salon ya se sabia su casa de memoria, se sento y lucas hizo lo mismo

- Dime de que quieres hablar eso no suena bien - intentando hacer de reir -

- Veras... esque... amo a otro hombre no puedo finjir mas lo siento... - cn cara de culpa -

- vaya... me lo imaginaba... es House verdad?

- Si... lo siento

- .... ok me duele pero me lo imaginaba porque justo salistes con migo a las semana de que ingresaran a house en el hospital psiquiatrico...era de esperar no pasa nada

- podemos seguir siendo amigos ¿sabes?

- Si supongo

- Bien - sonrio, tardo en seguir, se levanto y dijo - bueno me tengo que ir

- Vale hasta luego - le abrio la puerta -

- Adios

--------------------------------

Al dia siguiente House y Cuddy se evitaron mutuamente no se hablaron en todo el dia

y aunque coincidieron en el ascensor ni se miraron house estaba un poco rojo porque fue ahi donde le dijo a la mujer que queria Tequiero

Ya cuando cayo la noche Cuddy fue a casa de House necesitaba hablar con él enseguida no podia aguantar mas el decirle que habia roto con lucas y que le queria a él

Llamo a la puerta

-Vaya hola... - dijo house, no sabia que decir -

- Hola, puedo pasar?

- Si claro, estaba aciendo la cena - sonrio un poco -

Entraron y fueron a la cocina no hablaron hasta que dijo Cuddy

- He cortado con Lucas...

- amm vale... -no sabia que decir porque esso significaba que lo habia hecho por mi por lo menos eso creia. -

Cuddy se quedo sin palabras le habia dicho que habia cortado con Lucas por él y solo dijo un simple vale, no podia creerlo sabia que era house pero.... solo dijo vale no podia creer nada estaba cabreadisima

- Vale??? solo me dices vale? no me lo puedo creer -estaba que no podia - te acabo de decir que he cortado con lucas por ti y solo me dices vale?

House la miraba pero no sabia que decir

-Esto es increible, no me lo puedo creer - Cuddy seguia - no eres capaz de decirme algo mas no puedes....

No pudo continuar porque house sin pensarlo se avalanzo sobre ella dandole un beso muy apasionado, cuddy no podia parar de besarle le queria al igual que house a ella, el beso duro unos cuantos segundos, se acariciaban, abrazaban el uno al otro, hasta que porfin se separaron se miraron a los ojos...

- Cuddy te quieres quedar a cenar? -dijo con tono picaron -

-Claro - sonrio - House...

- Dime - dijo -

- TEQUIERO

- y yo ati - se rio -

Sus sueños se habian hecho realidad porfin estaban juntos

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que os haya gustado =)

Saludos.


End file.
